


Awesome Fashion

by Beltenebra



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bokuto has no indoor voice, Companionable Snark, Conventions, Cosplay, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Kuroo wants to incorporate costumes into their date but it's not nearly as risque as Tsukishima thinks.ORKuroTsukki go to an anime con.





	Awesome Fashion

A few more hours warning would have been nice, Tsukishima thought. Having your boyfriend call you at 8:15 am to talk you into something ridiculous when you were due to board the 10:15 am shinkansen to Tokyo was less than ideal. 

“You want to do _what_ today?” 

“I know it’s last minute -”

“Gee, you think?” 

“- but Bokuto and Akaashi are really excited and we already have the tickets and it’s just one day, I promise!” 

This was really happening, Kuroo was definitely trying to talk him into spending one day of his very brief two day visit in costume at an anime convention. It wasn’t that Tsukishima didn’t like anime, he liked some of it just fine. It’s that he didn’t like _people_. People were a lot of work. And a lot of people were even more work.

He’d anticipated spending the day holed up in Kuroo’s room watching movies as a pretense and making out, maybe playing some new video games (and making out). He didn’t think all of the people at the convention would be super cool with him and Kuroo continuing his planned activities there. Some of them wouldn’t mind, probably. But not all of them. 

“Besides, you don’t want Akaashi and Bokuto to show us up, do you?” Kuroo knew exactly how to press people’s buttons, his included. 

Tsukishima sighed. No, he didn’t suppose he did. 

Kuroo’s triumphant grin was clear through the phone. “You’re the best, Kei. Just wear the skinniest, blackest jeans you own and a plain t-shirt. And your red high tops.” 

Tsukishima wondered out loud if they were going to be cosplaying hipsters and did that even count if it was Kuroo’s everyday look but Kuroo just chuckled, unruffled as usual. He huffed in response and started throwing things in his bag. 

 

Kuroo met him at their usual place in the station grinning and holding a shopping bag. He seemed to be dressed relatively normally in jeans, boots, and a dark t-shirt but he had done something strange with his hair where he slicked the bottom part to his head to mimic an undercut. It didn’t look bad, actually. Tsukishima wondered idly if he could talk Kuroo into getting one for real. 

Tsukishima took the sweatshirt Kuroo held out to him - really, leopard print? - and locked himself in the last stall to put his wig on. “You’re so lucky my brother was a cosplayer in high school,” he called out as he arranged blonde wig on his head, tugging it to get the right fit and brushing the pale strands back from his eyes. He narrowed his eyes critically at his reflection, not bad actually, and made sure to keep his tone completely unapologetic as he exited the stall. “It’s a little longer than shoulder length.”

On the phone earlier Kuroo had been rambling about how great it was the Tsukishima was already blonde and that it would be great if he had longer blonde hair but they would totally make it work. Unbeknownst to him, Tsukishima had already dragged himself upstairs to rifle through Akiteru’s closet where he knew there were a few costume wigs and found something he thought would suit their purposes. 

“That’s ok, I’m sure it’ll be fine - Holy shit, that’s _perfect_!” Kuroo yelped when he looked up from his phone, eyes wide with pleased surprise. Tsukishima had to bite down the urge to smile. 

“It’s the right color and with the bangs and everything! We’ll be future YuraBeka. You know Yuri is going to end up taller than Otabek when he hits his growth spurt.” 

“Oh my god, you nerd, you have put _thought_ into this.” He was completely unsurprised when Kuroo handed him a blue, white, and red team Russia jacket to put on over the leopard print sweatshirt. Kuroo had shrugged on his own blue, white, and gold track jacket and met Tsukishima’s eye roll with a grin. 

“You can’t smile so much if you’re going to be Otabek.” 

“I can if I’m looking at you,” Kuroo fired back with a smirk. “Come on, I know you liked the show. We watched it together, you thought Yuri was cool.” 

“I seem to recall admitting that he wasn’t the most annoying character.” 

“Right, like I said.” 

“Whatever. Come on, you giant dork. Let’s meet up with Akaashi and the public menace and get this over with.” He let Kuroo link their arms and tug him in the direction of the next train. 

Just a few stops later the number of people in costume outnumbered those in regular clothes. By the time they reached their station, they were just a small part of a colorful hoard of con attendees. Kuroo checked his messages and led the way towards a particular combini on the corner. 

“Tsukki! Kuroo!! HEY!”

As usual, Tsukishima heard Bokuto before he saw him. 

Bokuto was wearing… a suit? He looked remarkably sharp in a grey suit and tie, his con badge hanging from a lanyard around his neck. Tsukishima tried to recall if he’d ever seen Bokuto’s hair down outside of the training camp baths. It looked nice, actually, bangs flopping down over one eye. As soon as Akaashi turned to reveal the Japanese flag on his black track jacket Tsukishima realized what was going on. 

“We’re going as matching couples?!” 

Kuroo didn’t get a chance to respond before Bokuto half-tackled him in a hug. 

Akaashi smoothed a hand over his own slicked back dark hair and smiled. “He’s got a long way to go on the smooth charm angle but he has the super fucking extra part down pat.” 

Bokuto freed an arm to pull Tsukishima into his other side before he could get out of grabbing range. “Isn’t it awesome, Tsukki? We get to be couples and the coolest main characters! Amazing!” 

“Watch the wig, moron!” 

Bokuto laughed loudly in his ear. “And you can just be your regular self, it’s perfect!” 

Tsukishima heard several less than surreptitious camera clicks nearby and raised an eyebrow at a few people pretending not to take their pictures. He sighed, resigning himself to spending the rest of the day internalising his embarrassment and gave Kuroo a thumbs up. 

Kuroo gave him one of those smiles that made his knees a little weak, (stupid unfairly attractive boyfriend, stupid leather jacket), and returned the gesture before leaning close and nudging Tsukishima’s arm over his shoulder. Bokuto and Akaashi fell in step next to them, arms slung across each other’s backs and they made their way inside, only be stopped every few feet or so to pose for photo requests. Akaashi assured him that it wouldn’t be like that _all_ day. Kuroo started filling him in on some of the program options he thought Tsukishima would like and he had to admit it didn’t sound terrible. And Kuroo had figured out a way for them to spend an entire date in public hanging all over each other without drawing any negative attention. Kuroo might be kind of a genius, he thought, giving his boyfriend a fond sidelong glance. Not that he would ever admit it.


End file.
